1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multiplier crystal oscillator (hereunder, called “multiplier oscillator”) which uses an LC filter, and in particular relates to a multiplier oscillator where circuit elements are arranged on a laminated board.
2. Background Art
A crystal oscillator is installed into various electronic equipment as a reference source for frequency and time. In particular, since optical communication and the like is coming to the fore, there is progress towards higher frequencies, for example oscillating frequencies of 622 MHz. As one such oscillator, there is a multiplier oscillator where the harmonics of the oscillating frequency of the crystal oscillator are selected by an LC filter.